


A Selfie With A Prince

by louistummylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anne kind of hates Louis, Gemma and Louis are super close, Harry is cocky, I don't really know what I did with this, Lou is super good at table tennis, Louis is a Tease, Louis is a not so serious doctor, Louis is jumpy and happy all the time ish, Louis likes taking a lot of selfies, Louis plays paintball with his sisters, Louis takes selfies around expensive stuff and sends them to Lottie, M/M, Niall isn't really in it much, Nick the dick, Robin and Louis friendship, Soccer Louis, Zayn and Liam are living together and together, he hates nick, other than that, taylor is a nice maid in the Styles Manor house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistummylinson/pseuds/louistummylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Louis does when he strolls through the massive iron gates of the Styles' Manor is take a selfie with the giant house in the background.<br/>Or where the Styles family is one of the most richest families in England and Louis is Robin's personal physiotherapist/doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ummm... don't judge by the first chapter I guess.

Chapter 1 

“Mum! I’m home!” Louis hollers once he steps into the small brick house. The brunette boy toes his Vans off and crosses the living room to the kitchen where small blond girls, giggling into the legs of sweatpants, immediately attack him. Louis giggles along with them and lifts them both into his arms. “Daisy, Phoebe,” Louis greets them, rubbing his nose into their cheeks making them burst into another fit of laughter.

“Have you been good to your mother today?” Daisy opens her mouth to answer her big brother just as Jay walks into the kitchen, cleaning her hands on a blue kitchen towel. She looka exhausted- Louis notes as she tosses the rag onto the wooden table and pushes her black hair out of her face. Her eyes were lined with wrinkles and she raises her eyebrows at the two girls in their brother’s arms. She was a spitting image of Louis- all thin lips and small eyes and petite noses- which was, of course, expected since- you know- Louis came out of her vagina.

“Absolutely not. Wouldn’t stop bugging me about going to paintball. Louis you really need to stop spoiling these girls they expect everything from Mark and I now.” Jay answers Louis’ question throwing an accusing glare at the twins in Louis’ arms, but it had a little glint of fondness to it so Louis just laughs and places them on the ground.

It’s not that Louis _spoils them_ ; he just has a lot of money and really doesn’t know what to do with it. So, whenever Louis is free and not stuck in the clinic looking down patient’s throats, he’ll take his four sisters to paintball, lazer-tag or maybe down to the old ice-cream shop down the road. Which- mind you – is incredibly expensive for two scoops but the girls claim its worth it and Louis only ends up giving in to the four pairs of blue eyes gleaming at him through the rear-view mirror.

“I don’t spoil them Mum, I like spending money on them. There’s a difference.” To prove his point Louis pulls up two Barnard Callebaut chocolate bars from his pockets and gives it to the twins making them squeal in delight and scream out ‘thank you, Louis!’ Louis grins lopsidedly at them. “Go split them with Charlotte and Fizzy. And they better be equal halves!” Louis calls after them as they run up the stairs and their tiny footsteps fade out to be greeted with silence. Jay shakes her head and pulls her son into her arms, smoothing out his caramel hair that was sticking up in every way possible.

“How was work, dear?” Jay mumbles, letting go of Louis and smiling brightly at him.

“It was okay,” Louis shrugs, “had someone come in asking if he was gonna die because he had lactose intolerance.” Jay bursts out laughing and pinches Louis’ cheek making him whine out in protest.

“You got some mail by the way- I put it on the front table by the door.” Louis nods and takes off his hoodie, throwing it onto one of his sofas before walking towards the wooden table and picking up the stash of envelopes, leafing through them.

“Bills, lottery ticket, bills…” Louis mumbles, his petite fingers working through them and suddenly he comes across a particular golden envelope with a fancy stamp plastered onto it. Louis scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion and shoves a pinky underneath the gap of the flap and tears the rich parchment open. Louis manages to pull the letter out without tearing it- which has happened one too many times- and unfolds the thick paper wondering exactly how much this one piece of paper could cost.

He’s greeted with elegant cursive writing, which looks like it was written in one of those Harry Potter movies with a feather.

_Dear Mr. Tomlinson,_

_My name is Anne Styles; I am the wife of Robin Styles- we are in desperate need of a doctor and physiotherapist that will attend to Robin’s knee difficulties. We have had many previous doctors whom were unable to attend to their duty at the Styles’ manor and therefore we were obliged to send them away. I am offering you an opportunity to attend to Robin’s health problems and stay at the Styles’ manor. If you are interested please call my assistant, Julian at; 1800-xxx-xxxx_

_-Anne Styles._

Wait what. Anne Styles, _the Anne Styles_ was contacting him? Louis- out of all the fancy doctors in London- she decided to contact the one doctor who goes to work everyday in sweatpants and hoodies and jokes around with his patients. But there was a small voice in his head saying _‘Louis! Don’t be so modest! The reason patients come to you in the first place is because of your personality and you do take your job very seriously- considering you are really good at it.’_ And it is true. Louis is really good at his job, he knows how to deal with patients, and he got through uni with decent marks. He chose medicine for a reason, and he was passionate about it. Louis rests his head against the soft cushions of the sofa behind him and wonders whether these cushions would be softer in the Styles’ mansion.

Louis wasn’t an idiot- he knew who these people were. Zayn had once described that their house was like a modern castle- all high windows, pristine gardens, crystal pools, and marble staircases. Everyone in England knew about them- they lived somewhere outside of London where those rude and bratty Londoners wouldn’t bother them.

Though, they themselves are probably rude and bratty too, Louis thinks sadly.

He folds the letter and walks to the kitchen, handing it to his mother who reads it rather quick and stares at Louis with her mouth wide open. Jay opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out and Louis just shrugs at her.

“I mean,” Jay stammers, blinking her eyes rather exaggeratedly as she reads the piece of paper in her hands again. “I mean the pay would be good, right?” Jay tries, her eyes uncertain as she scan her son’s face for any emotion- though nothing was displayed. Louis decides to leave it. He shrugs again and pries the paper from his mother’s hands and places it on the dining table so that he could ponder on it later.

It shouldn’t be such a hard decision, other people would immediately scream yes at an opportunity like this but there was a small ache in Louis’ heart and he knows what it is- his family and his friends. He would leave them all behind in Doncaster if he was to go live in the Styles’ manor. Yes, it wasn’t that far of a drive- maybe four hours but still the voice in Louis’ head wouldn’t shut up. Who was going to buy the girls makeup and jewellery when he’s gone? No one. Who was going to make sure that Zayn and Liam don’t get caught snogging in front of his mother? No one. He has a place here, a purpose and for some reason he wonders if he would have that at the Styles’ manor. He wonders if people would treat him like a human. He wonders if there would be anyone who would play FIFA with him when he’s bored. The questions just kept coming in and flooding Louis' mind to the point where he pushes them to the back of his mind and goes into the garden to play football. 

A day goes by quickly and Louis is absorbed in his patients at the clinic, tending to the common flu and the old people that come in complaining about gas. He doesn’t go home the next day but instead finds himself parked outside of Zayn’s and Liam’s flat with a box of Hawaiian pizza. Louis knows that they won't let him in if they just saw his grinning face at their door- he probably would have interrupted some kinky sex of theirs. The pizza is his golden ticket to get in and they spend the night eating cheesy, greasy pizza and playing grand theft auto on Zayn’s XBOX. When Louis mentions that he got a promotion from the Styles’ manor to be their personal doctor, Liam and Zayn are struck into silence for a good five minutes before Liam slaps Louis in the face and screams at him what he’s waiting for and that this is an opportunity in a lifetime.

He goes home to his mum’s home that night wondering if Zayn and Liam were right. If he should sign the papers and walk his way up to the Styles’ life and aid Robin in his difficulties. As he parks his car in the driveway and turns the ignition off, he knows deep inside that yes, this is what will change his life. Maybe he could get a selfie with Anne Styles- she was a hot chick anyways.

Not that Louis was interested.

And so, with that thought he contacts Julian the next day and packs his belongings, his sisters bouncing around in his room and playing on his iPad as he packs his hoodies and sweatpants, along with a couple pairs of jeans and tank tops. 

"Are you finally moving out?" Fizzy asks as she collapses on his blue sheets and smirks at him. Louis gives her a look.

"Very funny, Fizz. Go do your homework." 

Afterwards, all the siblings play Just Dance 3 and end up not even following the routine, shaking their butts at the kinect and laughing until their stomachs hurt. This is what Louis would miss the most. 

\----

When Louis pulls up in front of the Styles’ Manor, the first words that leave his mouth are a loud and astonished, “ _HOLY FUCKING SHIT_.” He catches the guards on either side of the tall iron gates stare at him through the windshield in an unimpressed fashion. The guard scrunches his eyebrows together and Louis drives past them to come into contact with the full view of the house.

It was a castle.

A castle of white tiled buildings put together. There was a vast garden on Louis’ right and he could catch the few goalposts if he squinted and his stomach flipflopped in excitement. Football pitch. Excellent. There was a giant pool and sunbathing seats set up next to it, maids were cleaning the crystal blue water but Louis didn’t understand what there was to clean. He can make out a shape of a girl with long blond hair on a brown horse, riding it around the perfect green grass.

Everything looked clean cut- ready to be photographed or painted and put in a museum. He keeps driving and passes long palm trees and Louis thinks that maybe he’s in a dream and this isn’t even real. Maybe he’s in coma and his body is just coming up with random dreams that were derived from Will Smith movies he watched and the pictures of Katy Perry’s house. Dreams are based off of memories anyways.

Louis doesn’t exactly understand where to park his car. The driveway apparently runs along the whole three-kilometer house so he just stops in front of what seems like an entrance in and turns the engine off. Louis stares at the giant house- wait, no, not house- _fucking mansion._

The first thing Louis does when he locks his car is take a selfie. He fixes his hair in screen and places his RayBans on, posing in front of the house and taking multiple pictures. He put the phone on timer and immediately runs to one of the large white pillars and throws one of his legs on them, opening his mouth and ducking his head down. 

“What on _earth_ are you doing, boy?!” A gruff voice interrupts Louis’ selfie spam and he turns around ready to defend himself when he comes face-to-face with the one and only, Robin Styles. Louis' cheeks flush slightly as he decides to ignore his question and introduce himself, instead. 

“Hi! I’m Doctor Tomlinson.” Louis smiles brightly at him, swaying from his heels to his toes and placing his hands behind him.

Robin was old. His hair was white- a white chalk in the sun that was making Louis blind even through his expensive sunglasses. The wrinkled skin on his face was sagging and Louis dully notices that he was sat in a wheelchair, the wheels were a gleaming golden and he doesn’t even need to question if it’s gold. His large hands were placed on the armchairs and he seemed to be judging Louis with an expression that could be easily mistaken as something else. His servant was standing behind him, dressed in a suit like the others, hands placed firmly on the handles ready to move Mr. Styles if he needed to.

“You’re… Mr. Tomlinson…” He drawls out slowly, raising a hand to comb through his dull hair, his rings flashing.

“That, I am, sir,” Louis nods enthusiastically. Robin’s eyes drag down from his face to the attire he was wearing- blue shorts that hugged his figure well and his black tanktop. Louis doesn’t seem to realize that he looks incredibly unprofessional as he flips through the pictures on his phone and mutters ‘oo, that’s a good one,’ and ‘sending this one to me mum.’ Louis comes across one of his better ones while he was posing in front of the house and shoves the screen in Robin’s face that splutters in surprise and tries to move his face away. “I look quite nice here, yeah? Posting this one on instagram.”

Louis nods in approval and Robin only stares at him with a blank expression. “Anywho,” Louis pockets his phone and grins at the man in front of him. “so, I see you seem to have a problem with your knees and legs, am I correct?” Robin slowly smiles- but it seems like a fake one. Louis vaguely remembers how Robin reminds him of President Snow from the Hunger Games.

“You are my forty-second doctor, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m sure the other doctors would have said something to the media about my condition for you to be aware of.” It was true- Louis had done some research about Robin’s problem before coming here. Though, Louis still wasn’t exactly sure what it was, he had a good idea and he went on to stalk some of the doctors that had previously worked at the Styles’ Manor.

“I won’t admit that I haven’t read anything,” Louis says carefully, keeping his eyes on Robin, “but, I’ll have to do a full check up on your legs and your other primary things before I blindly trot into doing what I think is right.” Robin seems the slightest bit impressed and he nods, keeping his eyes glued on Louis. By now the bright summer sun was starting to turn Louis’ cheeks a small shade of strawberry pink and he was getting rather hot, not to mention incredibly thirsty. Even though Louis was wearing the least amount of clothing possible, Robin was dressed in a full suit with his tie slightly out of place and yet he didn’t seem fazed by the sun at all. Rich people never get hot or cold, Louis notes.

“Julian, if you would please telecom Taylor to come take this lovely man inside to meet Anne, that would be wonderful.” Robin nods at Louis and Louis smiles at him as the man with the shaggy brown hair clicks a button on his earpiece and says something, turning away from the pair. Louis notices that that was the Julian lad he talked to on the phone and he opens his mouth to introduce himself when a girl with flashing blond hair and cherry red lipstick comes up to Robin greeting him with a ‘sir.’

“Taylor, please take Doctor Tomlinson inside and serve him some refreshments. Tell Anne he is here.” Taylor nods and motions for Louis to follow. They finally walk inside the marble building and Louis is hit with the cool air conditioner, his skin immediately cooling down ten degrees as he breathes out a long sigh of relief.

“Quite warm today, yeah?” Taylor says, smiling kindly at Louis as she leads him through the halls. They were full of crystal chandeliers and large stone statues and everything posh. Louis comes across a large statue of a lion; it looks like one of those monuments you would find in front of the libraries in downtown London.

“Oh my gawd,” Louis squeals. He grabs Taylor’s hand and she squeaks, stumbling and trying not to fall down because of her black heels. “Come pose with me.” Louis turns on his camera and he makes a lion face, baring his teeth and squinting his eyes while Taylor seems confused and only manages to scrunch her eyebrows together. Louis snaps the picture and flashes her a blinding smile. The maid takes that as a cue to start leading the way again and they walk through a heavy set of doors into a room full of bookcases and red velvet carpets.

Louis sits down happily, plopping a pillow onto his lap as two servants immediately come in and place a glass of ice-cold lemonade and chocolate cookies. He nibbles on the cookies and waits for Anne to show up- becoming increasingly bored by the minute. Liam always told Louis that he had a small attention span and Louis never believed him, but sitting there in the posh room he realizes how right Liam was. His eyes roam the room and he finds a large suit of armour place elegantly in a corner, its steel looked like it was recently polished and Louis’ mouth falls open.

“No way,” he mutters excitedly, skipping to the armour and pulling up his camera. He places an arm on it shoulder when suddenly the figure begins to tip over and Louis squawks, planting both of his hands underneath the giant figure trying to push it back up. _Fuck_ , it’s heavy. Louis’ small body struggles to hold it up and in that moment he silently wishes he worked out with Liam in the gym instead of sitting on one of the benches at eating skittles. Louis squirms underneath the giant metal piece of shit when he hears a gasp behind him and finally a large pair of hands grabs the figure and pushes it back into place.

“Woo!” Louis gasps, patting the guard on the back and saluting him. He turns around and finds a tall, beautiful woman standing in front of him. Her elegant coral dress was floor length and her hair was pulled back into a braid. The makeup she put on was on point and Louis could only mentally sigh dreamily at her. She was so _beautiful_ … and slowly Louis notices that the expression she wore wasn’t as beautiful. She was staring at Louis with an approving gaze and Louis suddenly felt really small. This was obviously Anne Styles standing in front of him and he opens his mouth and stammers out the first thing that comes to his mind.

“That thing is quite heavy! Hah hah…” Louis trails off pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead. “Wonder how people wore those things in the old days, eh?” Anne purses her strawberry lips.

“We have had that armour in our family for three hundred years.”

“Wait, seriously?” Louis turns around and squints at it. “How is it not rotten yet?”

Anne seems like she just got slapped in the face but Louis doesn’t seem to notice because he’s mumbling something about preservatives and how chemicals are bad for you. Anne clears her throat catching Louis’ attention again. “I take it that you are Doctor Tomlinson.”

“The one and only,” Louis replies with a crooked grin. Anne turns her gaze to the servant standing beside Louis.

“Take the Doctor to his room and bring in his belongings from the car. Dinner is at six o’clock.” Anne says, her voice cool and cutting before she turns on her heel and walks out of the room, leaving Louis to the servant who leads him through the halls to where they finally reach a door similar to the others. Louis grabs the handle and twists it open, his mouth falling down. Louis slowly walks into the room and jumps onto the large King size bed, bouncing on it happily. Everything was white and crystal clean- the bed sheets were pale and the walls were spread apart making the room seem spacious. There were lights inside the ceiling and a bookcase lined along the right wall. Louis gets off the bed and walks over to his bathroom. Everything smelled like lemon and citrus cleaning products, there was a bathtub Jacuzzi and a glass door shower along with the various scented bubble baths lining the tub. Louis makes a mental note of going through every single one before he leaves this place. He thinks about the idea of smelling like expensive Gucci shower gel like his patients sometimes did and is once again hit with a homesick feeling as he unpacks and sends his selfies to his mum.

\------

Louis makes it to dinner at 6:10.

Anne is placed on the table quite visibly fuming when suddenly the dining room doors slam open and everyone on the table flinches at the sudden noise.

“Woops, sorry, uhh sorry about that…” Louis stammers. Robin clears his throat and motions at the table for Louis to sit down. Louis quickly crosses the floor to sit beside a girl with flowing blond hair. He smiles widely at her as he sits down and scrapes the floor across the floor. He nudges his bum so that he’s close to the table and Anne closes her eyes, willing herself to not snap at the constant squeaks of the chair being swept across the floor. Louis places his hands on the table grinning at the Styles family.

“So what’s your name?” Louis asks the girl sitting beside him as Anne motions to one of the maids- Louis recognizes Taylor- to bring the food in.

“Gemma,” she replies, smiling at him. Louis notices that she’s just as pretty as her mother and he could see the resemblance between the two. Her eyes were almond shaped and a deep beautiful shade of tree bark brown. Gemma was the one on the horse, Louis remembers, taking in her full appearance in front of her. He had not known that the kids of Anne and Robin still lived in the mansion. But then again, who was he to judge? Louis had more than enough money himself to move out but had chosen not to because he can’t live without the girls, and his lovely mother had understood that. The constant nail polish on his fingernails and the eye shadow that the twins claimed they knew how to do so well… he would be nothing without that. Fuck, the girls were his _other half_.

“Cool, I’m Louis.” Louis shakes her hand and the two smile at each other. Anne is watching them carefully, her eyes narrowing in distaste as Louis takes a chicken leg from the plate in front of them with his bare hands and bites into it. Louis is oblivious to all of Anne’s expressions as he moans in appreciation to the food on the table and starts blabbering to Gemma about how chicken is high in protein and it’s good for you but too much protein could make you fat. Louis takes a piece of chicken breast and tears it apart showing Gemma the piece. “You can see the muscle fibres here, see?” Louis says, showing her the stringy lines and Gemma nods, she actually seemed interested in everything Louis was saying.

“Which university did you go to, Louis?” Gemma asks him, Anne and Robin also seem mildly interested in the question and turn to Louis who visibly swallows a giant mouthful of food.

“I went to University of Manchester. They had a wicked football program there so I was in it for the ball but later I decided I should do something more sophisticated and went into medicine. Best decision of me life, I’d say.” Robin nods and takes a spoonful of rice.

“So, Louis I expect you to be waiting for me in the exercise room tomorrow.” Louis smiles and nods at him, his mouth full of food resembling a puppy. He takes a giant gulp of the red wine and nods in satisfaction.

“Aye,” Louis says and Robin blinks in confusion while Gemma snorts, trying to cover her laughter. Anne shoots her a warning glare before turning to Louis.

“We hope you can understand that-“ a blaring ring tone cuts off Anne. Louis perks up and grabs his phone from his pocket, the words making Gemma giggle into the expensive sleeve of her jumper.

_‘Mom’s callin’ Mom’s callin’ pick up the phone bitch pick up the phone bitch-'_  

“Sorry, my mum’s calling,” Louis says as if it wasn’t obvious enough. Louis picks up the call and turns his head trying to speak softly into the phone. The shrill voice of Louis’ mum’s voice could be heard by everyone on the table and Anne pinches the bridge of her nose shaking her head as she pushes her empty plate away and stands up, a servant immediately pushing her chair back in and picks up her plate.

“I’m done,” Anne says to Robin and he just shrugs watching Louis whisper into the phone,

“Yeah mum, I love you too. I’ll call you later. Bye.” Gemma clears her throat as Louis pockets his phone and stands up excusing herself saying she has to do some work. Robin nods and she walks away leaving Robin and Louis alone.

“Right, Doctor. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Robin waves Julian over who immediately takes his place behind the gold wheelchair and takes him away leaving Louis alone in the dining room with Taylor. Taylor smiles sympathetically at him and Louis motions for her to sit down with him. Taylor takes a double take.

“Wait, you want me to sit _with_ you?” She stammers and Louis rolls his eyes.

“No shit, come on. I love this wine, where is it from?”

“Italy, freshly brewed actually. Sir Styles owns a company there that transports fresh wine to us.” Louis snorts, not surprised at all that they do. He chats with Taylor for a bit before they both take another selfie together and Louis posts it on instagram. He was in his large bed that night scrolling through his comments when he came across Felicite’s rather sweet one; _Stop taking selfies with girls. ur gay._

A dull ache of belonging sprouts inside his chest as he turns his phone off and cuddles into the soft silk, willing himself to go to sleep. It was odd laying there in the dark, in complete silence, he didn’t have the familiar warm buzz of his house and the chatter of the girls in their bedrooms beside him as they pretended to sleep. The voices of Jay and Mark floating in the house as they talked about how Lottie’s new boyfriend wasn’t the right guy or how the recent episode of breaking bad was shit. He missed it. He missed them. And with that thought he forced himself to sleep.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes in .

Chapter 2

“Alright, Mr. Styles. Just let me know if you can feel this.”

Louis had demanded one of the servants to pull up the legs of Robin’s pants so that he could test the nerves underneath the skin. Louis gently places a cold coin on his skin and Robin nods, making Louis beam.

“That’s amazing! So, just letting you know your skin is reacting fine to touch and temperature, which means that you can absolutely get better.” Louis notes something on his little booklet and reads the numbers on the blood pressure machines. “How long have you been in a wheelchair, Mr. Styles?” Louis watches Robin take in a deep breath.

“Seven years,” he says, looking down. Louis nods, not saying anything and flips his notebook shut. He shoves it into his leather satchel and brings out a blood sugar check. After Louis finishes checking his blood sugar he knows that the immobility of Robin’s legs have nothing to do with the amount of glucose present in the blood cells of his body. When Louis informs Robin about his readings and how his tests were linked to his legs, Robin seems very impressed.

In fact, Louis wasn’t surprised either. It wasn’t the clothes he was wearing today that seemed to appeal him though- an adidas sweatshirt with loose grey sweats. Louis grins as he pushes his glasses up and knows that they were the reason. Glasses made everyone smart, right? At least that’s how it was in movies.

Louis finishes explaining and smiles at Robin. “Don’t worry though, you definitely have the potential of being able to move your legs again. You just need exercise. Lots of it, and you need to be careful with your diet- not too many sweets because that can cause some problems here and there.” Louis packs up his stethoscope and blood pressure machine, dusting his hands off. “Exercise is the most important part, though.” Louis emphasises and Robin seems to look away in distaste almost. He motions for Julian to come over and the servant places white-gloved hands on the handles, waiting for the command. Robin considers Louis for a moment before speaking.

“That will be all for today, Doctor Tomlinson.” Louis raises a finger to protest but Robin is already motioning for Julian to take him away. He watches the servant push him towards the exit of the games room and Louis purses his lips and blows out a huff.

“Grumpy, grumpy Robin.” Louis mumbles before falling onto the plush leather sofa and asking the servant standing in the doorway to turn on the television. He pulls open a drawer in the table seated in front of him and coughs as he is greeted with dust. Louis leafs through the videogames, cringing at the lame puzzle video games like Portal 2 and Brain Academy.

“Gay,” Louis mumbles, pushing it shut and walks out of the room, wondering why he just called something gay as an insult when he, himself is gay. Is it considered offensive if a gay man calls something gay? Why is gay considered an insult anyways?

Louis snaps out of his thoughts when the sun greets him and he breathes in a deep breath of fresh air. Three servants rush past him and Louis catches a couple of the sentences that they were speaking to each other.

“-have to clean Master Harry’s room,”

“-he’ll be here by nine in the evening-“

“-HE’S SO HOT-“

Louis watches the maids push past him with little excuse me’s as they giggle to each other and speak in hushed voices, one of them beet red from when Louis had shot her a questioning look to her. Louis pushes the hair out of his face and begins to walk towards the garden, surrounded by rose bushes and green grass. His hands graze the cool marble of the fountain as he walks past it, an angel squirting water out of it’s mouth. Louis stops and takes a selfie with it, sending it to his sister who sends back a _‘r u high’_ and Louis responds by threatening to not buying her anymore Mac lipstick. He pockets his phone, aware of the constant buzzes, which are obviously from Charlotte- probably apologizing for the sake of her lipstick collection.

Louis walks over to one of the goal fences, placing his hands on them and looks around for any servants. He finds one standing a few feet away and waves him over.

“Yes sir,” he asks. Louis catches his nametag glinting in the sunlight.

“Um, Karl, yeah, can you please get me a football? If this huge lot has one?” To prove his point he spreads his arms and Karl chuckles nodding.

“Of course, sir. I’ll be right back.” Louis watches him trudge away and he sits down in the grass, tugging off little strands and making knots in them. He brings a strand to his lips and blows into it, smiling as the squeaky noise fills his ears. Daisy and Phoebe had taught him to do that after they watched an episode of Pokémon.

“That sounds like a kazoo.” Louis snaps his head up and grins widely as Gemma takes a seat beside him. She fingers some long blond strands behind her ear and picks out a grass blade as well, her long pale fingers, coated in rings as she places it on her lips, trying- but failing to make a sound.

Louis laughs and shakes his head, caramel hair flying in different directions. He had let his hair stay natural today and not put any products in them. He remembers going through medical and learning about how the chemicals can cause the roots of your hair to loosen and begin to fall off. Louis didn’t quite fancy going bald before he got married.

Louis opens his mouth to say something but his words are cut off when he sees the adidas soccer ball in Karl’s hand. Louis lets out a _‘yessss’_ as he jumps up from the ground, gently taking the ball from the servant. “Thank you so much!” Karl nods, a smile playing at his lips and leaves Louis with his ball and Gemma.

Gemma stands up from where she was sitting. She was dressed in tight blue jeans and a flowing white tanktop.

“Do you play?” Louis asks, bouncing the ball from knee to knee with ease. Gemma laughs and shakes her head.

“Wanted to do football when I was little- Mum wouldn’t let me. Said it wasn’t feminine.” Louis stops bouncing the ball and lets it drop to the ground, staring at Gemma with his mouth wide open in shock.

“No,” he whispers, disbelief evident in his bright blue eyes. Gemma shrugs, looking down. “Oh you poor, poor child,” he runs forward and grabs Gemma pulling her in for a hug. Gemma laughs against his shoulder and hugs him back.

It should be strange- hugging someone you just met yesterday. But there was something about the way Louis was just so _open_ with everything. The way he was so fine with going against the norm and being himself that made Gemma drawn to him in the beginning. Not in _that_ way of course- pfft. But, Gemma has to admit that Louis is a _very_ good-looking lad. With his sharp cheekbones and long eyelashes that flutter along his cheek every time he looks down. His body was well built too- the tattoos he had seemed to belong on his tanned skin and Gemma had spent a good time yesterday staring at the various small ones on his arms.

Louis lets go and runs to the ball, sending Gemma a grin. “I’ll teach ya,” he says and Gemma looks at the flats she was wearing- golden Coach sign printed along the fabric. Maybe in some other condition Gemma would have said no, not wanting to damage her expensive shoes but with Louis shooting her his famous crooked grin, she could only say yes and watch him dribble the ball towards her.

They spend the rest of the afternoon dribbling the ball back and forth to each other, talking about themselves and their lives. Louis learns that Gemma is his age- twenty-three and that she was currently studying psychology. Louis seems interested in that and asks Gemma where she is studying and she blushes and looks at the ground, responding with a small, ‘Harvard’ causing Louis to stop his actions slightly and stare at her once more. He shouldn’t be surprised- really shouldn’t- but, the fact that someone studying in Harvard was standing right in front of him… Louis needs a selfie.

They both lie on the grass, hair splayed out in different directions, and take at least ten selfies, laughing at the funny faces and grinning in approval at the ones in which they both look nice in. Gemma watches Louis post a picture of them on Facebook, her eyebrows scrunched together in wonder as he goes through his timeline and asks Gemma for her own Facebook name. Gemma shrugs and says she doesn’t have one. 

The afternoon seemed to whisk away like that- Louis and Gemma chatting about themselves and passing the ball to one another. At some point they had a major discussion about a recent cancer study that scientists in Europe published a few months ago. "To be honest, I don't think there is a cure, we can only slow it down in my opinion," Gemma had said, her words slow and careful. Louis had pondered on that idea for a while. 

Louis was in the middle of teaching Gemma how to head-butt a football when Gemma seems to realize the sun is gone and the evening is leaking into colours of pale blue. Her face immediately pales and she checks the Rolex watch on her wrist, gasping and grabbing Louis’ wrist, pulling him towards the house. 

“Wait, why are we going back in? It’s boring inside!” Louis whines and tries to pull away but, Gemma’s grip is firm on his tiny wrist.

“You idiot! It’s 6:15, mother will be _furious.”_ Gemma leads them through the long, white tiled hallways and they finally come to the familiar set of wooden doors Louis had slammed open yesterday. Gemma slowly opens them and the servants make room for her, her hair is falling in front of her face in embarrassment. 

“Gemma darling! Why are you so-“ Anne starts, standing up from her position when her eyes find Louis behind her standing there with his hands behind his back. Anne narrows her eyes at him and Louis waves at her and Robin, completely ignoring the fact that Anne is quite visibly fuming in her chair as Gemma and Louis sit next to each other. Robin clears his throat and begins to help himself to the roast turkey and mashed potatoes. Louis wonders if they are having an early thanksgiving as he grabs some mashed potatoes and accidentally drops a spoonful onto the table.

“Oops,” Louis mumbles as a servant cleans that up for him immediately. Louis shoots the girl a smile who blushes and rushes back to her spot, lined up on the wall along with the other maids. The maids definitely do that a lot here- blush. 

“So, Gemma,” Robin says, taking a sip of his red wine. “Why were Louis and you so late for dinner today?” Gemma takes a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

“We were playing football in the garden, father.” Anne raises an eyebrow at the two.

“Football? That’s not the most feminine sport. Why not archery, or-“

“Can I just interject there?” Louis interrupts, holding a finger up. Anne slowly closes her lipstick lips and blows air through her nose. “I don’t think that football is feminine- no sport should ever be labelled as feminine or masculine. If you like a sport you like it, there should never be any stereotypes regarding it- sports are a _passion_ , Mrs. Styles. You don’t just choose one and force yourself to like it. It's felt through the heart as you play- it should make you feel happy and glorious. That’s how I feel about football. No one should ever be able to take that away from you,” Louis beams at Anne who only raises her eyebrows at him and looks down at her plate, forking through her salad. For once she was speechless.

Louis finishes dinner rather quickly and stands up from his position. A maid reaches out to push his chair in but Louis gives her a smile and says, “its okay, love. I got this one.” He pushes the heavy chair back in and smiles at the maid who is as red as a tomato and steps back to let Louis pass. Just as he crosses the heavy doors, Louis jabs his foot into the wall beside it and trips onto his face. He falls down with a loud _thud_ and Louis hears Gemma burst out laughing as he groans and picks himself up, cursing at himself. Julian grabs Louis’ hand and hauls him up asking if he was all right and Louis pumps his chest out, nodding.

“Don’t die on the way to your room!” Gemma calls out and Louis shakes his head, earning a hearty laugh from the blond girl in the dining room behind him. Once the doors shut he is greeted with silence one again as he crosses the halls to his room, pushing it open and finding his clothes from yesterday sprawled on the floor. Louis crosses his room to his boxes and pulls out his posters. He finds some tacks in a drawer and hoists a chair out of the wooden desk that was placed in a corner and lines it up against the wall. He places his posters as high as he can, plastering the several pictures of soccer players onto his walls and when he finishes he a small feeling of satisfaction sprouts in his chest.

Louis settles onto the soft covers of his bed, which had been made by the servants in the house. Louis wonders why they didn’t pick his clothes up and then he remembers that they probably don’t know where to keep them. Louis doesn’t mind though, he actually likes his clothes on the floor- _so_ much easier to find. He pulls out his iPad and opens it to Skype, dialling his mother whom answers the call right away.

“Louis baby,” she squeals, her face coming up on the screen in front of him. Louis smiles widely at his mother through the screen.

“Mum! How’s it been?” Jay shakes her head tutting and placing the screen she was holding on some counter making the video shake for a minute.

“Horrible, Lou. The girls have been so pissy- Phoebe and Daisy won’t shut up about you and missing you-“ Louis aww’s at that and places his head on his hand, staring at him mum talk. “- Lotts and Fizzy have been quiet too,” she sighs.

Louis talks to his mom for a while, showing her his room through the iPad, leaving Jay flustered at how big it was. Louis tells her about the servants and how there seems to be one at every corner of the house, he tells her about Gemma and how he thought they were getting along super well, he tells her about Robin and his immobile legs and starts explaining his symptoms to her. Jay listens through Louis’ entire rant and nods along to every thing he says. Louis is used to it, he is used to ranting to his mom about everything going on in his life. Even when he was in school, Louis would come home and tell his mom everything because she was the type to never judge Louis at all. Louis thinks back to all the mothers he meets in the clinic when they bring in their kids. They always talk for them while they sit on the chair and stare at their hands, Louis’ mom had always been the opposite. She made them talk, made them experience things for themselves. Jay never kept them sheltered, she let them go to parties where she knew there would be alcohol but she _trusted_ them. Trusted them to the point that she would leave the house for days with Mark and come back to find it in shape. Louis had always appreciated his mother for that; she wasn’t like other moms and Louis loved her with his whole heart.

When he hangs up on Skype he looks towards the grandfather clock and realizes its nine o’clock already. Time flies when you talk to your best friend.

He scrambles off the bed, his stomach grumbling as he puts on his beats and attaches the cord to his iPhone, playing a random song by Two Door Cinema Club as he walks out of his room. He hums along, music on full blast and tries to locate himself through the dark hallways of the Styles’ manor. Everyone was asleep- it seemed. No one has probably ever had a proper party here, Louis thinks as he grabs the handle of the fridge and pulls it open, greeted by the cool conditioning.

He scans the items in the fridge and finally finds some poptarts, pulling them out and ripping the wrapper with his teeth.

Snacks after dinner were a normal thing for Louis, after dinner everyone at home would sit in front of the telly and drink tea and later have some cookies that Jay would buy from the small grocery store down the street. During this time Louis would make the girls' hair into braids so they don't tangle up too much while they sleep and take them to bed himself, he was basically another parent in the house. The parent role had come naturally though, many of his mother's friends had marvelled over it, even though half of them shot him disapproving looks as he came home from work. Louis never blamed them though- he would judge himself sometimes too for still living with his mum. 

He was tired now. His eyes were barely staying open as he trudged through the dark halls again, not one bit fazed by the giant statues that seemed like monsters lurking in the dark. Ed Sheeran was playing through his headphones- soft and pretty and Louis wanted to cuddle up in his room and fall asleep dreaming about rainbows and soft clouds. The heavy weight on his eyelids were becoming difficult to hold up, it felt like Louis was walking through some hazy dream and his feet were barely even touching the cold tiles. 

He yawns as he wrenches a door open and immediately throws his phone and headphones onto the ground, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He doesn't seem to notice the lack of clothes on the floor, or the lack of lemon scent from the washrooms because he falls onto the plush bed and slumber takes him in like a giant wave. 

\----

Louis was half-asleep when he heard rustling in the room. 

The first thought that goes through his mind is; thief. 

He slowly blinks his eyes open and lets his vision sharpen on the window, it was still dark outside and the stars were glittering. His body immediately tenses when he feels a weight collapse on the other side of the bed, his heart rate quickening to the point he worries that it will jump out of his chest and attack whoever is in the room with him. Louis tries to breathe quietly in through his nose and not too loudly as he frantically tries to manipulate some plan in his tiny head. 

Louis searches the dark room for something to potentially attack his thief with. _The guards should have seen him come through- why didn’t they stop this motherfucker?_ Louis wills himself to calm down and breathe deeply through his nose when the thief pulls the blankets off him and Louis knows he’s getting raped tonight. He sends apologetic prayers to whatever God is up there in his head and promises that if he can make it out of this one alive he'll even go to Church, maybe he'll read the bible. A sentence or two won't hurt right? 

He closes his eyes, waiting for the impact but- nothing comes. Louis opens one eye, his body shivering from the cold and grabs some of the blanket pulling it towards him. Maybe if he hid underneath the soft duvet the thief wouldn’t even notice he’s here. No one would attack him then. Louis silently counts sheep in his head and after twenty he feels the blankets pull off of him again.

 _Does this bitch want me to die of the cold?_ Louis huffs angrily and yanks the blanket towards him forcefully, and suddenly he’s on the floor and there’s yelling- loud and deep mixed with his shrill scream. Louis spots the lamp on his right and yanks it out of the socket, holding the heavy glass item above his head and ready to throw it across the room at the thief when - 

And _, Oh. Handsome thief._ Louis stands there frozen with the lamp held above his head, his chest bare and the cold air conditioning hitting him square in the chest. The thief had green eyes- _beautiful_ green eyes and Louis could have been starstruck by just that but wait- _there’s more._ His brunette hair was a curly heap on his head; it was long and wavy- curling behind his ear and Louis wanted to braid it for him, maybe he could ask if the thief would let him pull it back in a ponytail like Louis did sometimes. His skin was pale and milky and Louis silently thanks God when he notices he’s shirtless with loose sweats on his long legs.

They stare at each other for a good two minutes when the thief clears his throat and points a finger at the lamp. Louis’ mouth falls shut and he slowly brings it down, his eyes questioning as he stares at the boy in front of him.

“Who are you,” the thief asks, his eyebrows raising in question. Louis snorts and puts the lamp back on the table. He doesn't look too harmful- if that shit tries to get inside Louis' ass he could probably knock the lamp against his head easily. 

“Who are _you?_ Why would you try to steal something shirtless? Seriously pal, _I_ would be a better thief.” Louis sassily raises his eyebrows at him. “Is that the new trend in the thief industry?”

“’M not a thief,” the boy mumbles, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“Who are you then?” Louis throws back.

“Um… I’m Harry. Harry Edward Styles.”

“Styles,” Louis replies, dumbfounded. The boy nods slowly, his hair falling in front of his face and Louis seems to register the same eyes, the same lips and the same long fingers. “Which Styles?” Louis asks, because _fuck_ he’s really confused.

“I’m Robin’s son. Harry?” the boy offers and Louis wants to smack himself in the head. How had he not known that there was another child in the Styles family? He should have asked Liam to do some research for him before he decided to bring his too good ass into this castle.

“Oh,” Louis huffs out, awkwardly scratching his neck. Louis catches Harry’s gaze falter for a mere second as his eyes move down Louis’ shirtless body, making Louis internally grin. Louis knows he’s hot. “I’m Doctor Tomlinson, your father’s new physiotherapist.”

Harry nods and bites down on his lower lip. “Right… well you’re kind of in the wrong room, Doctor.”

“Call me Louis,” he turns his eyes away from the shirtless boy in front of him, “huh, you’re right.” He stares at the empty walls lacking his shirtless football player posters. It was pale and boring, Louis noted as his eyes fall on every structure in the room- much like his own. He turns his eyes back on the boy who was fixing the pillows on the bed and Louis notices the giant blanket was still pooling around his tiny feet. He picks it up and places it correctly on the bed for Harry, it’s the least he could do. Maybe he could get a selfie with him later, who wouldn’t want to have a selfie with him anyways?

“Harry Edward Styles,” Louis mutters making the boy snap his head towards him. “It’s real serious isn’t it? Do you go by something? Maybe Harold, or Haz. I like Haz; my best friends call me Lou."

"It's just Harry," he says, a small dimple poking out of his cheek. “Listen, Louis, it’s the middle of the night and I just got back from a long business meeting-“ Harry starts and Louis shakes his head.

“Right, okay, I'll go then…” Louis picks up his belongings and pushes his fringe out of his eyes. He was already halfway to the door when Harry calls out a sweet and soft,

"Goodnight," and Louis thinks he might as well just melt those words in a microwave and snort it into his body. He opens the door and looks back at him, taking in his ruffled hair and red eyes and smiles softly. And Louis only just met this boy but he looks so soft standing there in nothing but grey sweats and the moonlight hitting his skin, he really wants to wrap him up in blankets and watch Friends on repeat. Sometimes, Louis thinks he is the biggest creep in the world. Fizzy told him that quite often whenever he would threaten to rip the blankets off of her when she refused to wake up. Totally her fault. 

"Goodnight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


End file.
